


Raw and Real

by yinghuochong



Series: Resolve [6]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Biting, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, Kneeling, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pining, Threesome - M/M/M, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21932818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yinghuochong/pseuds/yinghuochong
Summary: Shocked.Heartbroken.Devastated.Minho felt his spirit shatter once the painful words finally registered.Get out. That's what Hyunjin had said in response to his confession.---------Part Six of "Resolve"---------I do not authorize anyone to repost, copy, or use my work for any reason or on any other site. All rights reserved to YingHuoChong.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know/Other(s), Bang Chan/Original Male Character(s), Hwang Hyunjin & Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Resolve [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608316
Comments: 1
Kudos: 82





	Raw and Real

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, hi.
> 
> It's almost 4 am and I haven't wrapped any Christmas presents and I'm craving ice cream?
> 
> Yeah, life's weird like that.
> 
> Sorry about the wait. I've been literally drowning between school and work. Luckily, I'm on holiday from school but I'm sorry that all I've been able to do is eat and sleep. I usually go pretty hard during the school semester, so it always takes me awhile to recover from constantly going. Enough about me though.
> 
> Anyways, here's part six. It's as edited as it can be at this time. I'll probably come back and reread it when I'm more awake.
> 
> Please enjoy and, as always, leave comments because I actively look for them.
> 
> For those who celebrate, Merry Christmas! For those who don't, Happy Holidays!

Shocked.

Heartbroken.

_Devastated_.

Minho felt his spirit shatter once the painful words finally registered.

_Get out_. That's what Hyunjin had said in response to his confession.

He had never had a door slammed in his face before but the younger was the first of many things for him.

The first to ever make him come so hard it was like his own identity blurred within his conscience. The first actual hook up he stayed the night with. The first person had fallen for in _years_ and the first to break his heart.

He adored Hyunjin far more than the should have and it only led him to where he was now -- pinned against the wall. Typically he was in control, but he had been so deflated since _that_ day he didn’t really have the energy. The person pressing against him was one of his old hook ups. It didn't take long for him to remember why he had stopped sleeping with them. The alcohol made him forget how hazardous it always was.

He grunted when the other smacked their teeth together painfully, causing him to jerk back and bang his head. At the next attempt to kiss, Minho directed the approaching mouth towards his neck instead. Perhaps he could still get some pleasure out of this haphazard encounter. Nope. False hope. It didn't feel good -- nothing did. Maybe it was because of the exaggerated moans that sounded canned and all the same. Or the hips awkwardly humping him like a horny dog.

When a hand breached the waistband of his pants, fumbling his cock and seemingly unaware of the burn that came with a bone dry hand job, was when he had had enough. He was nowhere near turned on and his patience depleted.

"I want to stop." He voiced.

The other ignored him, squeezing his shaft even harder and pushing on his chest to keep him in place.

"But it's been so long, baby."

"Don't call me that."

“I was hoping this time it’d be you around me for a change.”

He narrowed his eyes, disgusted. No. Absolutely not. Out of the question.

"Get off of me,” he grit out. “I'm done."

He was ignored again.

He shoved the other away. "Fuck off, I said I was done."

The grip on his clothes tightened. Shit. Either he had forgotten how strong this guy was or it had really been that long and he was much stronger than before. Regardless, he wasn't getting anywhere in his hazy, buzzed state. He called for one of his roommates.

"Hojin!" He tried to pry the hands from his shirt. He managed to shout " _Help!"_ before a hand clapped over his mouth to cut him off. 

Within seconds, his bedroom door burst open and his oldest housemate stormed in.

"Alright, you piece of shit. You're done." Hojin looked miffed, grabbing the guy and pulling him off.

There was a bit of a struggle and a punch thrown at Hojin but the older didn't seem fazed by it. He wrestled the other to the ground.

"It's time for you to go." Hojin said sternly, hefting the man to his feet and forcefully escorting him through the apartment.

Minho opened the front door for his roommate, watching silently as his best friend spat one last thing.

"If you ever touch him again, I'm going to break every fucking bone in your body. Got it?"

Hojin shoved the guy out the door and into the hallway. Minho slammed the door and bolted it just to be safe, falling into the older's open arms instantly.

"Thank you, Hojinnie." He mumbled into the other's shirt. "I'm sorry for that…how is your cheek?"

Hojin kissed the top of his head lovingly, "It's not that bad. He didn't really know how to punch."

They laughed together. "Here," he offered, moving away to go to the kitchen. "I'll get you ice. We don't want that bruising."

"Thanks," Hojin pressed the small bag of ice to his face, "Chan is going to be worried sick if he sees it. I'm hoping it will heal by the time he comes back."

"Doesn't he come back this week?" He was leaning on the counter, playing with the fingers of Hojin's free hand.

"Yeah, four days." The other grimaced at the burning chill on his skin.

"It's not going to be gone by then."

"Well not with that attitude, it won't." He smiled at Hojin's words.

A moment of comfortable silence passed before Hojin asked, "I thought you didn't like that guy?"

He sighed, unsure if he was ready to talk about _everything_ yet. It would certainly explain some things but it would also reopen others.

"Yeah, I was just really horny and he was the only one who picked up." He decided that next time, it wouldn't be worth it. He would just fuck his own hand or something.

"If it was that bad, why didn't you just come to me?" Hojin grabbed one of Minho's hands and led him down their hallway. 

"Uh, because Chan is out of town." He argued, allowing himself to be pulled along. It hadn't been just the two of them in a _long_ time. "I don't think he'd like us fucking without him."

"Who says we'd be fucking without him?"

"Huh? What are you talki--"

As they entered the older's room, his words trailed off at the sight of Hojin's laptop. It was set up on his desk and lit up with a live image of Chan.

"Hey baby," Hojin greeted. "Sorry about that."

Chan must have been doing something on his phone, perking up at the sound of his boyfriend's voice.

"It's alright, love." The other smiled, "Everything alright with Min?"

"It is now." Hojin gestured for him to come into view. "Come say 'hi' to Channie."

"Hi Channie," he waved.

The older beamed, with a dimpled smile. "Hey sweetheart. What happened?"

Hojin and Chan were like family; if family meant fucking each other for years. He had first met Hojin in high school right before his first boyfriend dumped him. He was only fifteen at the time and despite not knowing each other that long, Hojin helped him get through it. They were inseparable after that.

A year later, Minho was the laughing stock of the school. There was this senior who had taken an interest in him and he became utterly infatuated. He had let the other film him during sex and, because he was so head over heels, he didn't even think twice. He was just so excited to be sleeping with his crush. Of course, it hadn’t stayed private in the least bit and it came out that bedding him was merely a bet made among star athletes. The video proof was one of the requirements.

He had been blind to the red flags. It was his own fault, really. He hadn’t listened to his best friend’s warnings and it only led to him being publicly humiliated. He became ashamed of who he was and teetered on the verge of losing his will to live. Hojin , being protective over him, was absolutely furious and had no issue breaking his classmate's nose with a large fist to the face.

Hojin got in trouble but so did the other boy for spreading the video and bullying him. Of course, it couldn't undo what had been done — nothing would. Minho's peers still whispered about him, wrote nasty things on his locker, and refused to talk to him but that was fine. He didn't need anyone else but Hojin who had become his lifeline.

Then came his senior year. Hojin had graduated and was off in college falling for the “gorgeous boy named Chan” from his chemistry lab. Minho, on the other hand, was finding solace in the beds or cars of older strangers. It was the only thing that could fill the gap in his heart he hadn't realized was even there. Without his best friend to protect him from himself, he nearly self destructed.

By some act of divine intervention, he made it through graduation and into Hojin's university. That's when it had started. Chan was still in his previous relationship, Hojin was still pining, and Minho was still utilizing unhealthy coping mechanisms. He and Hojin shared a dorm, so they did what made sense.

They fell into bed together and fucked each other's frustrations away. As much as they loved and cared for each other, it was anything but romantic. It was simply a means to achieve euphoric release. Minho was over the concept of feelings and he just wanted to feel while Hojin was drowning in his own. It helped them both.

He slowly outgrew his fear of loneliness due to spending nights in the arms of someone he knew cared for him. He was also inspired to start dancing one night after hearing Hojin gasp that the way he moved his hips was "absolute sin itself." Minho had giggled at the elder's words, putting even more effort into riding him. Those were the days, deceptively simple and filled with blurred lines.

It wasn't healthy and they both knew it. They were too dependent on each other but not compatible enough to be dating. It was an odd time during their friendship because they would fuck basically every night but still wanted different things. Hojin continued to have his heart set on the pretty boy from his major and Minho didn't want a relationship period.

The day came for them to mutually agree that it was time to begin working towards reestablishing physical boundaries. So, they hit the club each weekend with the intent to get drunk and laid. Worst case scenario, they would end up going home and sleeping together if they couldn’t find anyone by the end of the night. It wasn’t a bad setup because there was the reassurance that they were always able to fall back on someone who they could fuck until they were breathless. It was a good game plan for a while, but it didn’t last.

Somehow Minho seemed to get lucky more often than Hojin, but he would be the first to admit that he was far sluttier and proud of it. While their situation wasn’t exactly picture perfect, being Hojin's sexual partner aided his self-confidence immensely. The older was never lacking in honesty — even in the bedroom. The praises that would spill from his lips, in the heat of the night, seemed to slowly piece Minho back together until he was an even better version of himself. One that the world had never seen before.

He advanced quickly at his dance studio, earning compliments from instructors and other students. It was his safe haven because when he was there he wasn’t the boy whose sex video was leaked and faced humiliation. He was the “dancing gem,” Lee Minho, who had won a solo stage competition and a place on the elite team with the shortest training time. He was lusted after. He was envied. He was such a different person from who he used to be. Though, Hojin would argue that _this_ was who he always was. He was liked — no, _adored_ — by his peers. Everything felt beyond perfect. He loved dancing and everything about it. It didn’t quite fill the hole in his heart, but it certainly helped. Anything did.

It had been halfway through the semester when he and Hojin were out on the town club hopping. It wasn’t that late but they were definitely on their way to getting trashed. The night before had been pretty fruitless when it came to attractive strangers and the two of them had fucked until they were both coming dry. Damn, did he love it when they did that. It didn’t happen often, since they were still trying to sleep with other people, but it was always incredible when it did.

Hojin was pressed against him on the dance floor, grinding against his ass like he was _starved_. He could feel the older’s hot breath on his neck as he resisted the urge to turn and lock lips. They were already breaking one of their rules by dancing together, but making out would definitely scare off potential hook ups. As the DJ changed the song to something less raunchy, he brushed a hand through his slightly sweaty hair and straightened up. Hojin's hands shifted up from his hips and practically encased his waist, which the sight alone was something that never failed to turn him on.

When he went to face the older, someone leaning against the bar caught his eye. He placed a hand on Hojin's chest to stop the other from mouthing at his jaw.

“Easy, tiger.” He chuckled, “I don’t think you want to be getting yourself too worked up right now.”

“What d’you mean?” His roommate huffed, “I’m already worked up. Can’t you tell?”

Hojin pulled him impossibly closer, groaning at their proximity. He could _certainly_ tell.

“Yeah and I’m sure Chan can too if he were to look over.”

The older spluttered before ducking to hide in Minho’s neck, the grip on his waist tightening. He combed through Hojin's hair in an attempt to calm him.

“You should go say ‘hey’ or something.” He suggested, laughing at the way the other shook his head like a stubborn child. “If he sees us like this, he’s going to think we’re an item. At this point, though, I think everyone here probably thinks that.”

Hojin sighed, “I hate it when you’re right.”

Things didn’t go as planned. Instead of flirting, Hojin had gotten nervous and awkwardly asked Chan about a lab assignment. Needless to say, it wasn’t the most ideal topic to bring up in the middle of a club. Meanwhile, Minho had a handsome stranger going down on him in the bathroom. While it was delightful at the time, he couldn’t help but feel bad when Chan had walked in on his (then) boyfriend sucking Minho off and cheating on him. He and Chan didn’t really _know_ each other, just _of_ each other. Talk about awkward, but it turned out alright in the end.

With all of Chan’s friends being mutuals of his ex, he had almost no one for him to lean on. Hojin was there for Chan like the way he was for Minho in high school. At first, the atmosphere was a little odd between Minho and Chan. There was no animosity, or anything, since the older didn’t blame him simply because he didn’t know. Minho had apologized several times, but the other had refused it, insisting that he had nothing to be sorry for. After that, all it took was Chan staying over a handful of nights in their dorm before the weird air dissipated completely.

The three of them would often spend the weekends together, drinking and watching movies. During the week, Chan and Hojin were pretty much never apart. They had almost the exact same schedules save for one class. Unsurprisingly, they grew closer and closer every day. It wasn’t long after the new semester began that Hojin finally confessed and within the same day, Chan was writhing beneath him against the sheets. Minho had never seen someone fall in love faster than Chan had with his best friend. He hadn’t even thought love was possible until then.

It wasn’t hard to see why, though. The two of them were a match made in heaven. Chan’s previous boyfriend had a plethora of rules and regulations he was expected to adhere to or they would fight until he was reduced to tears. While Chan wouldn’t label the relationship as abusive, a part of him definitely knew it wasn’t healthy. Only once he was free from it did he finally see the light and was able to finally feel good about who he was.

His ex had always berated him for being too clingy and strictly prohibited all forms of contact when they were out. If it was a special occasion, he could get a quick peck but he wasn’t allowed to initiate it. Although it was never explicitly stated, Chan couldn’t help but feel as if his past boyfriend was ashamed of him in some way. He had admitted this to both Hojin and Minho one night in their shared room over a bottle of vodka with distant, watery eyes. The broken sobs that were muffled by Hojin's shoulder had shattered their hearts into pieces. 

Minho knew Hojin was beyond willing to do anything for Chan -- even if it meant burning the world down. It was undeniable that they were perfect for each other. Hojin had spent over a year admiring from a polite distance, yearning for someone he believed he could never have. So, when he was finally able to call Chan “his,” he wanted nothing more than for everyone to know it. Hojin _loved_ when Chan was affectionate in public, even rewarded him to help him embrace that part of himself. To Chan’s delight, Hojin was perfectly possessive in the way that made his skin feel on fire.

Most would think there was some underlying problem between them because of how open they were to having Minho in bed with them. As if they were unable to find satisfaction in each other or just failing to please in general. Some expected there to be insecurities or uncertainties between them but there really weren't any. Chan knew about Minho and Hojin going into it. He wasn't worried about infidelity or anything like that because he trusted all parties involved. Hojin would never in a million years cheat on Chan. Minho couldn’t even fathom the idea of Chan and Hojin splitting up. There was an understanding between the three of them and everything else just fell into place.

Minho was in awe of how incredibly flawless Hojin and Chan’s dynamic was. Sometimes, he even wondered what it would be like to have something like that with another person. Purely out of objective curiosity, of course, and not because he was interested for himself. Or, at least, that’s what he had used to believe until he met Hyunjin. Even still, it was hard to admit it outloud. So, he simply wasn’t going to. He had been fine living vicariously through Hojin and Chan’s relationship. He didn’t need his own, didn’t want his own...or, rather, hadn’t before.

“Had to get rid of some touchy asshole that didn’t know when to stop.” Hojin growled. “It was like he didn’t know what the word meant.”

Chan’s eyes widened, alert and concerned. “What?!”

“No, don’t worry.” Minho assured, “We didn’t go very far.”

"How can I _not_ worry?" Chan laughed half-heartedly, "Someone upset you. I could probably smash his fucking face in."

"I already punched him." Hojin added.

"Good," Chan seemed to visibly relax. "Because I couldn't stand it if you got hurt."

"I'm a grown adult, Chan." He huffed, "I can handle it."

"I know, sweetie." Chan chuckled, "it's just... Hojin and I care about you a lot. You mean the world to us. You know that, right?"

Minho could feel himself blush shyly. It was strange for him to feel so tiny, considering the fact that in his daily and nightly affairs he was, without question, the confident dom. When it came to Hojin and Chan, though, he was something completely different. They brought out a side of him that was willing to show vulnerability and allowed him to lower his walls. Before Chan, Hojin was the only person he had let see him that raw and real. Now, he trusted both halves of the couple to witness it and care for him. In return, he helped feed some of their sexual cravings while reciprocating the love and support they gifted them.

It was a relationship, definitely, but not in the romantic sense. He was an additive just in the bedroom and a family member in every other way. It worked for them far better than anyone could ever imagine. It was certainly a unique situation but it was theirs. He wasn’t known for being soft hearted and he had commitment issues like no other, but it didn’t bother him. He knew that despite his flaws he would always have someone to love and who loved him -- two someones.

“I know,” he smiled. “You and Hojinnie are more than family."

He could feel a set of thick arms wrap around him from behind, Hojin practically purring in his ear with affection. He whined with fake annoyance, squirming as the oldest pulled him onto the bed.

"Aw, Min." Chan cooed, "the more you struggle, the clingier he'll get."

Hojin was nuzzling against him, planting a sweet kiss on his cheek. It was cute to see the older so cuddly. Minho knew, first hand, how different Hojin could be in bed -- the contrast like day and night. His body jolted at the feeling of teeth sinking into his neck suddenly. He could feel his eyes roll back at the sensation. Fuck, it felt so good. He had almost forgotten how horny he was earlier.

"Look, Channie." Hojin called, "It's been awhile since you've seen him so subdued, hasn't it?"

It was something he rarely showed, even now. The dynamic between them was always Hojin in complete control while Chan was at the mercy of both him and Minho. Every once in a blue moon, though, Minho could become just as submissive as Chan if he wanted to be.

"What do you want, Min? Hm?" Hojin murmured, "Do you want to perform for Channie? Show him how much you miss him?"

He nodded frantically. He needed to be taken care of, loved. Otherwise, he was sure the heartache would consume him.

"Please," Minho shuddered as Hojin aligned their hips, rocking against him with tantalizing motions. "I-I really want to but, uh, I don't want to think. Hojinnie, can you use me instead?"

"Did you hear that, Channie?" The older hummed, "He wants to be used. How should we start?"

"He is always so pretty on his knees."

At the suggestion, Minho could feel his expression morph into extreme want with eyes hooded and lips unable to stay together. Hojin pulled him up and into a searing kiss, undressing him with practiced hands. He went lax, letting the older manhandle him onto the ground. Hojin threw off his own shirt before grabbing his desk chair and moving it so Chan could see as much as possible. He dug through one of the drawers until he found what he wanted, sitting down with his legs spread open and invitingly.

With a nod of his head and a glint in his eye, Minho was beckoned to kneel in the space between Hojin's large feet. He splayed his palms across the older's thighs, kneading them as he leaned forward to brush his lips up and down over a faint happy trail. He could feel the older shiver with every breath he took. Large hands combed through his hair, over his neck, across his shoulders, and down his arms until they maneuvered and pinned his wrists behind his back. A series of clicks and the cool metal against his skin made his mouth dry with anticipation. He was completely naked and now restrained. The cuffs were snug and Minho whined quietly when the older gestured to his own, closed pants with a smirk.

This was something that was usually done to Chan, not him. He didn't really know where to start. From the top maybe? Chan typically did. He glanced towards the laptop nervously only to find the blonde watching him intently with his bottom lip clamped between his teeth. Minho definitely wasn't bothered by the spectator but affected by the concept of performing a trick for the first time in front of someone who was a master at it. Before Chan, he had never met anyone who was able to open a basic pair of pants without using any hands.

He wet his lips, shifting his weight in his first attempt. He didn’t know how Chan did it. The denim was pulled too taut by the bulge straining beneath it. He couldn’t seem to push the button through the hole. His teeth scraped uselessly against the small metal disk and his saliva was simply seeping into the fabric. Hojin wasn’t helping either, subtly rocking his hips up at the pressure. He growled in frustration, unable to make any progress. He wanted Hojin in his mouth and he wanted him _now_. This little game was only making him more desperate. He sighed in exasperation at his nth attempt.

He pulled back with grit teeth, glaring at the button in hopes that it would pop under his steely gaze. When it didn’t, he dove back down with parted lips and planted them directly over Hojin's hard on. The older chuckled at his impatience as he sucked fervently over the denim barrier. He mouthed and moaned eagerly, hoping Hojin would cave and give him what he needed. He whimpered at the firm grip in his hair, holding him still and away from where he wanted to be.

“Is that what you’re supposed to be doing?” Hojin's voice was low and scolding.

He thrashed slightly, trying to free himself so he could resume suckling on the older’s bulge.

“Aw, Hojinnie.” Chan tutted sympathetically, “He doesn’t know how. Can’t you help him out? At least undo the button.”

Minho added a pout and looked up at the older with big, pleading eyes.

“Fine,” he relented, “but you’re gonna have to teach him when you get back, baby.”

Minho’s hair was released and Hojin moved to unbutton his pants, guiding Minho’s face back down immediately after. This part, Minho could do. He nosed at the fly, using his tongue to lift the tab of the zipper before securing it between his teeth. He practically purred in satisfaction once Hojin's underwear was revealed. Before the older could even grab his own waistband, Minho was tonguing frantically across his briefs. Minho could feel more of Hojin's cock through the soaking wet fabric as he drooled messily with each motion. The older pushed him away to finally strip himself bare.

Minho was back on him in a flash, licking a fat stripe up the newly exposed length. Fuck, Hojin felt so good sliding into his mouth. He felt his eyes flutter shut as his throat relaxed to let the older all the way in. Hojin let out a tight groan as he swallowed with an exaggerated contraction. The fingers in his hair clutched without abandon, causing him to sigh at the delicious sting along his scalp. He was being moved up and down the older's cock, feeling everything and nothing all at once. He wished things were different. That it was Hyunjin at his feet and they were fine. Instead, he was on his knees begging to be choked until all he could think of was how to breathe.

"Such a good boy," Hojin chanted. "Baby, he's being so nice and pretty for us, isn't he? Channie, are you touching yourself?"

"Y-yes," Chan huffed through the speakers, voice airy and strained. There was a slick noise that seemed to grow louder as every breath did. "C-couldn't help mys-self. So pretty. Hojinnie, please. Can I c-come?"

"Min," Hojin cupped his face, pulling him up into his lap until they were eye level. "Can he?"

He nodded, mind hazy with pleasure. Hojin wiped the spit off his chin with the back of his hand, smiling at him with fondness. At Hojin's insistence, his gaze was directed towards the glowing screen to watch the spectacle unfold. Chan was in his hotel bed with a set of fingers deep down his throat. He wasn't sure if it was for silencing purposes or for Chan to fantasize about Hojin thrusting into his mouth. Both options were equally hot.

Minho could only see the other from the waist up, but the position of his knees was enough to indicate what his other hand was up to. Chan's eyes were blown in the way only prostate stimulation could conjure. He'd seen it enough times to recognize when Chan was riding something or someone vigorously.

Hojin growled out a, "Come for us, baby boy." 

Chan's head fell back with a cry as his body bowed and he almost collapsed out of view. While he recovered, Hojin worked Minho's cock against his own. A single, large hand was wrapped around them both and their hips moved in opposite directions. Minho pressed his face into the older's neck, shuddering at the thumb digging into his slit.

He took a shaky breath before asking, "More, _please_ Hojin . I need it."

He had thick fingers breaching his lips and he did his best to coat them with saliva. They were gone almost as quickly as they came, one of them sinking into his entrance much to his delight. A second one followed shortly after and he was drooling onto Hojin's shoulder. He convulsed when his vision danced with stars, body wracked with sparks.

He pleaded with Hojin to not stop and go _harder_. Before he knew it, he was perched right on the edge. Just when he thought he'd take the plunge, Hojin pulled both his hands away and the heat building within him fizzled out. He whined and squirmed, moaning when the older restarted. He tried his best to not show when he was close but it didn't work. Hojin knew him too well. The fourth time he heard himself let out a broken sob, face wet with tears and body trembling with need.

He looked to Chan, calling out to the blonde. He barely registered that the other was back to fingering himself but this time at the sight of his torment.

"Channie, ask him to let me come." He pleaded. "Please, Channie he keeps denying me. I've been so good…"

Chan was grinning at the sound of him begging. He didn't do it often but when he did, Chan couldn't resist.

"Hojinnie," Chan began, "he's been a good boy. So pretty and well behaved. Can't you let our sweet boy come?"

Minho felt himself beam at the term of endearment. He loved being called their _sweet boy_ because it made him feel so precious and warm. Hojin always went easy whenever Chan used it, because it was no longer about testing Minho's limits and all about taking care of him.

"Of course, my love." Hojin blew a kiss to Chan before pressing one to Minho's forehead, "He can come whenever he wants."

Within seconds, he was spilling between their stomachs with his teeth buried in the muscle of Hojin's shoulder. He licked and sucked at the bite mark while Hojin continued to use his spent length to finish himself. The hips beneath him bucked wildly, utilizing the friction from his cock to pleasure Hojin's. With a groan, the older added his own release to the mess on their abdomens. There was a chaste kiss shared between them before Hojin unlocked his wrists. He was lifted and placed on the bed.

Hojin moved towards his desk, flirting with Chan through the computer. It was cute how they still tried to pick each other up with cheesy lines and bedroom eyes.

"I'll call you tomorrow, baby." Hojin promised. "I'm sorry we kept you up so late."

"Oh, trust me." Chan smirked, "it was beyond worth it."

  
They giggled at the same time. Gosh, they were so in love. It was almost sickening, _almost_ but not quite. It was really far from it if he was being honest. Minho wanted to laugh at himself for thinking he'd ever find what they had with someone...with Hyunjin. It wasn't his fate. Not that he really believed in the whole "written in the stars" bull shit or anything. If he had never met Hojin and Chan, he wouldn't have believed love existed. If he had never met Hyunjin, he wouldn't have wondered if love could ever exist for him. He needed to get over it, Minho reminded himself. There was no sense in pining over something he hadn’t wanted in the first place.

At least that's what he told himself.

**Author's Note:**

> At this point, should I just make a separate series for "Resolve?"


End file.
